Mighty Guardians (Tentative Title)
Mighty Guardians (Tentative Title) its an Action/Adventure game for Wii U, developed by TeamTiger wich takes place in the modern age, with the protagonists being a group of superheroes. The game is planned to be the first entry in the series that will continue with a sequel on 3DS. Story To see the transcript of the story, click here The King's return (Intro for the game) After being trapped for years by ancient forces, the King Blade breaks free of his prision and wants to return to his old castle, that is now an ancient building inside a city full of people. He could go and take the city, but it would be difficult to go alone, so he tries to bring back his old army that was trapped too, for that, he needs someone with true anger inside to sacrifice for his army, so he goes to find one. By doing so, he makes people notice him, casually walking on streets with his royal clothes looking for people. He finds a guy working at a dark store, and asks him if he wore dark clothes and all that because he was angry, the employee said no, and angry, King Blade punches a wall and makes a hole. The employee calls the police, while King Blade is walking out of the store. The police finally arives and they surround King Blade with their police cars and with guns, King Blade shoots a blast of energy to a police officer and walks to him, all officers begin shooting at him, and he shoots blasts to every officer. Faster than light News are all talking about this strange man attacking officers, and a fast hero, Red Zap, it's seeing all this in his phone. This is where you begin to play, you take the role of Red Zap, and you need to run to the place where King Blade is. When you arive, he stops attacking and sees you, he asks why do you use those clothes, you talk to him for some seconds until you attack, he avoids, then he punches you, you fall down and then you start fighting. The fighting it's simple, just avoid his blast and jump while attacking every time he charges a big attack, you make a small tornado, running at maximum speed around the big blasts to make them go into King Blade. You can also run in walls and make him dizzy for some seconds, this only works two times. You gotta attack him eight times to beat him. When you defeat King Blade he before flying away. .... Gameplay Ranged Attack (If the character can) Jump Special Attack Run Left Punch Right Punch Kick Grab Change weapons (If the character can) Move Camera Control Characters Playable Villians ''King Blade'' A man with a suit that can change form and adapt to any situation and also, shoots beams and reflect other types of projectiles. Fongus A half human, half shroom parasite that controls plants and infects various animals to make them slaves and fight for him. Other Characters ''Vindicus'' He is the old brother of Magixia. He has magic abilities, can fly, shoot energy beams, make different kinds of magic tricks. He can also open portals to other places or other dimensions like his sister, but controls them better.His name comes from Vind''ex (Avenger in Latin) and Mag''icus (Magic in Latin). He is 32 years old. Category:Games Category:TeamTiger Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Wii U Games